Death Wish
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a death wish. Ginny Weasley is more than happy to help him out but what will be the cost?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I am Malfoy, Hear me Roar: Rawhl

His name is Draco Malfoy. Looking at him one can't help but feel a tinge of desire corse through her. (and yes, several Men have the same problem, but we are very accepting)

Draco is rich, always a plus. And he is attractive. A tall aristocratically arrogant man with greyish green eyes that leave you breathless. And a smirk that can either antagonize you to no end or make your knees quiver.

Ginny Weasley had to admit every time he smirked that damnable smirk there was just a tinge of lust that coursed through her. Probably why she went out of her way to either avoid him or irritate him. Avoidance was preferable but like a natural disaster a runin with Malfoy was unavoidable.

It was a Friday. School had just started and Ginny was eagar to return to her common room. She had a boatload of homework and little time to do it in.

She ran, quite literally into a softish thing. She fell on her ass and looked up. Draco Malfoy stood there in all his Slytherin Glory...

Hold on a tick. Draco was not dressed in his usual black and black and just a little more black. Rather today he was wearing a pale blue teeshirt that said I Love Muggles and grey slacks. Normally such a sight would have had Ginny in stiches but for some reason the arrogant male pulled the ensemble off.

"Um, Hello Malfoy," she said, as he extended a hand to her with a big grin.

She let him help her up. "Why are you dressed like that?"

He winked at her and Ginny almost fainted. Merlin something was going on here.

"Because it's a beautiful day!" He grinned at her and drew her close to him. "where is your dear brother?"

Ginny stared at him. "Um, should be in the common room."

He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Then pray let me escort you to your tower. I should die if I knew a lovely lady like you were walking the halls alone."

Ginny continued to stare at him as he led her to the Gryffindor Tower. She said the password. She turned to Malfoy as the portrait swung open. "Well I guess I'd better-"

The rest of her words were cut off as Malfoy pulled her into a kiss.

(A/N: ahaha! I started this one years ago. Let me know if I should keep going. I promise Draco's actions will have a good reason behind them. I should update Revenge Is Sweet tomorrow for you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Oh Pity the fool...

The first thing Ginny noticed was that Draco had very kissable lips. They were soft without being femnine, the kind of lips a girl could melt into.

The second thing she noticed was he had no idea how to kiss a girl. It wasn't surprising really. Obviously he wasn't the type to watch girly movies or read romance novels. So far as Ginny knew he had never had any girlfriends so he had probably never had any practice.

For instance, his hands were entirely wrong. He had both of them on her shoulders. That was ok when he had first pulled her into the kiss but for a kiss that was lasting this long, he really should have moved them. On the shoulders was a little too much like friends. He should have moved one to her neck and the other to her waist. And he should have-

What the hell was she thinking? Refining his technique? He was Draco bloody Malfoy.

With an effort she pulled from the kiss and looked around. Ron, Harry and Hermione, as well as half her class were staring at them. She looked back at Draco. He was still grinning. He reached for her again and she flinched back. Something almost like hurt crossed his eyes but he took her hand instead and kissed it.

"Until next time, Ma cherie." He drawled in a goregously insolent French accent.

He turned and winked at Ron. "Well Weasley, as much fun as it was to defile your baby sister, I must be off now! Ta!"

With that he skipped out of the common room.

Hermione rushed to Ginny. "What was that about? Ginny are you and-"

Ginny scrubbed at her mouth. "Mione! Don't be rediculous! I have no idea why he kissed me!" She protested.

Though in truth she had a pretty good idea.

Ginny let the idea play around in her head for the next day as her brother got the most out of this new development. Finally Ginny decided to take action.

(A/N: Short, I know. Still I hope you all like it!

To Ami- I understand, girly! Glad you like it!

To wrenbailey- Glad to hear it! I aim to please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tell her About it...

The last thing Draco Malfoy expected to come of the kiss he deposited on Ginny Weasley was that she would start stalking him. He might have been flattered, if he wasn't just a little freaked out.

The thing was, she was erriely good at stalking him. Usually he never saw her except when he went out of he way to find her. Suddenly, he couldn't go five steps without bumping into her again.

She would be in the hall as he walked to class, leaning against the wall and watching him with what, to the causal observer would be bedroom eyes. But Draco knew better. She wanted something from him and regardless of whether it would inconvience him or not, he was damned if he would do anything for her.

Draco's decision to talk to her was taken out of his hands when she cornered him after a Potions class. Draco was a tutor for rudimental Potions. He was painfully good at what he did. Ginny was in the Potions class that met at the same time in a different room.

Someone had signed up for the next time slot but Draco couldn't read the hand writing. While he was trying to decipher the signiture the red head herself entered the room. She paid him no mind as he gawked but set her books on the table before turning back to him.

He stared a bit more. She was dressed in a burnt yellow sweater with orange patches on the elbows. It didn't quite fully meet her red skirt and he could see her maroon tanktop underneath.

"Weasley, I know you're proficient enough in Potions that you don't need help. So what the hell are you doing here?"

She smiled. "I need help of a different sort." She purred.

He suddenly felt very akward. "Um... I don't... that is to say..."

"Ha!" She shouted triumphantly. "I knew it! I knew it! YOu lecherous little toad!"

He stared at her.

"You were using me! Admit it!"

He sighed. "Alright."

She stepped back, startled. "What? Like that? You just admit it?"

"Why not? I was using you so your brother would kill me."

She stared at him. "Why the hell would you do that? You can just ask him and he'd oblige."

"Yeah, accept I found out that that's not gonna work."

Ginny sat on one of the tables. "Tell me."

He stared at her again. "Ok." He walked over and for some reason he told her. "My parents and... some unnamed influential bodies would like me to do something this year. I'd really rather not do it, all the same. So I told them no."

"I'm guessing that didn't fly over too well."

He smiled. "Hell no. So I was pressganged into it. I decided to protest every step of the way. I started by demanding that I be put into Hufflepuff at the beginning of the year."

GInny laughed. "How'd that work?"

"Apparently you can't. Change houses that is. So I shunned all the friends my father bought me and made a few in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

"I noticed you weren't being a total jack ass any more. What about my brother?"

"Well I thought about making friends with him and Potter, but after five years, I really don't think it's gonna work. So that's when I came up with trying to get myself killed."

"How's that working?"

"Not quite so well. After the kiss bit, your brother tried to beat me up but my father's hired body gaurds." Draco finished.

"You would think he would just use the money to hire someone else to do it."

"He's thought of that. But he wants it to be someone from our line that does this."

Ginny sighed. "So what's the new plan?"

"Get drunk."

"Be serious!"

"Why do you care?" he demanded.

She smiled prettily. "Who said I did?"

"Come on."

"Alright. You're not that bad. When you're not insulting me every step of the way. And despite all that, you're kinda cute."

He grinned. "Perhaps I can persuade you to help me with my new plan then."

"Oh?" She asked, looking at him. She wasn't sure if she liked his grin.

(A/N: Okay, this is the last of the old chapters. After this will be new chapters in my new style. :3


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: I was going to update this yesterday. I swear! Anyway, time got away from me what with my interview and looking for a job and such. But here it is for you all! Oh, and there's a Dr. Suess refference in this chapter. Brownies to who ever gets it!)

Chapter Four

The Perils of Befriending the Insane

Draco looked dangerously adorable in the pale green jumper Ginny had procured for him. It was really one of hers but she had charmed it to have a darker green D on it instead of the bright gold G that was usually on it.

Ginny herself was wearing the traditional Celtic dress in pure white and embroidered in dark green. She had on white socks to her knees with dark green flashers and her black dance shoes.

Ginny eyed Draco nervously, once again debating the wisdom of telling him she knew Celtic step dancing. Her mother's family had passed the art on down from daughter to daughter and Ginny's own dress was from her mother's youth, spelled to remain the perfect white and perfectly pressed. Molly herself had taught her daughter both how to step dance and how to sword dance in the traditional Celtic style.

Ginny took a deep breath as Draco set the stage. They both had a free period now and they had decided to perform their show at the end of the class period and into the lunch. Draco's idea had been to dance publicly and while he had been trying to decide which style would work best, Ginny had let it slip that she knew the step dancing. After a few days to work out a routine, Ginny and Draco had a decent routine. Much to Ginny's surprise, he had known step dance as well and a few good Irish sounding bands including Great Big Sea, which was Ginny's favorite.

Draco looked at Ginny for confirmation of the placement of the twin swords he had swiped from one of the suits of armor.

She nodded and wiped her hands on her dress.

"There's still time to back out, We- Ginny," Draco said.

She shook her head. "I gave my word. I meant what I said and I said what I meant. And a Weasley's faithful, one hundred percent."

Draco's handsome face lifted in a smile then the bell rang.

He hastily moved back and gestured her to start when ever she was ready. She took a deep breath and moved into position, giving a nod to Draco. He flicked his wand and the music started to fill the room. Ginny recognized it at once. Chafe's Celidh. It wasn't traditionally Irish but it had the beat Ginny needed and the quick-fire violin work was perfect.

With one more deep breath, ignoring the crowd that had already started to gather, she threw herself at the swords.

It was easier than Ginny would have imagined to ignore the crowd. She didn't need to look at the swords to know when she was close to stepping on one. She kept her gaze straight ahead and smiled broadly as she spun and danced around the swords, her moves quick and succinct. As the song continued she sped her movements up, adding more and more complex moves to the dance.

The music stopped and Ginny froze, breathing heavily as she stood, feet in the perfect position. Loud applause echoed through the hall but was cut short as Draco stood up and walked over to her.

His eyes asked a question and she nodded, swallowing hard. She stepped over the swords and took his hand. He flicked his wand again and Dancing With Mrs. White began to play.

Ginny nodded politely and began to dance. Draco matched her easily, step for step. Ginny spun while Draco remained facing forward. Ginny stopped with her back to him and wrapped her arm around his waist. He did the same and they danced in circles, stepping in perfect unison.

Ginny was painfully aware of Draco's arm around her waist. It felt...nice. Not the strained feeling she got when her brothers were forced to dance with her. This felt comfortable. This felt...right.

The song ended too soon and Ginny stood there, breathing heavily as the crowd applauded.

"Malfoy, get the hell off my sister!!" Ron bellowed from the crowd.

Ginny looked over at Draco and they both grinned.

Draco released Ginny and took her hand as, laughing, they fled the scene.

(A/N: Okay, so I wrote this chapter waaaaay back, right after St Patricks day. My grandmother took me to see some Irish Stepdancers and I thought, that would be so cool to learn. I wonder how Ginny would do with that....Three hours later, I had this chapter! Any way, go check out the Great Big Sea if you haven't already been familiarized with them. I love them dearly and they will be making another appearance in this fic, though probably not until the end. PS if you get a chance, go YouTube some videos of sword dancing or Celtic dancing. Both are equally impressive and really just fun to watch. :3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Dangerous and Moving

"I'm not sure I understand this plan," Ginny commented as Draco pulled on his sword belt.

"What's there to get? We'll have a grand tabletop duel."

"No, that part is pretty obvious and pretty attention garnering. The part I don't get is why I have to be a guy."

Draco looked over at her appreciatively. She had a small mustache and goatee drawn on her face in ink. His look sent heat simmering through her and she did her best to fight down a blush.

"Well, you are the Man in Black because you're a better fighter. Emphasis on the MAN part."

"So why is not a single piece of my costume black?" Ginny asked, looking down at her pale blue skirt and white top.

Draco leered at her. "Because you look good in white."

Ginny smacked him and he laughed. "What? I'm serious."

Ginny could tell he was and that, frankly, worried her.

"All right. Let's get this started."

888

Hermione was worried about Ginny. She was even more worried now that Ginny was currently in the middle of a tabletop duel with Draco Malfoy but that was only part of the worry.

Ginny was a lovely girl and terribly intelligent. Her problem seemed to be that she trusted too much and, quite frankly, she fell for the wrong type of boys.

And she had very much fallen for Draco Malfoy.

Hermione watched Ginny dodge a blow of Malfoy's and barely miss him. Hermione knew Ginny was an exceptional fencer and the only reason her blow missed was that she was distracted.

Not that Hermione blamed her. Draco Malfoy was one to invite distractions.

No, Hermione was just worried that when all was said and done, that Ginny would be the one hurt.

888

Ginny laughed at Draco's weak parry and pressed close. For a moment he looked uncertain then his usual bluster took over and he grinned at her.

Before Ginny could move to attack again, Draco swept his leg against her ankles. She cried out as she lost her balance but before she could fall, Draco swept her up. He flung her over his shoulder. Ginny laughed again. "I don't remember this part in the Princess Bride," she commented.

"Ginny! Malfoy, let go of my sister at once!"

Draco laughed, sounding quite dastardly. "Never, Weasley!"

(A/N: I hope you guys like it! In case you're wondering, the plot is going to come back. I promise you.

To Annie: I didn't really know what it was called. A friend of mine used to do it so I borrowed it from her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Changing the Game

Lucius Malfoy scowled down at the report on his desk. Behind him Peter Pettigrew stood, his silver hand clutched in the other one. Though he seemed at ease, Lucius could feel the tension in the smaller man. The same tension soared through his veins.

"What is the status?" Pettigrew asked.

"My son appears to have gotten himself a savior of sorts," Lucius drawled.

"Who?"

"Ginevra Weasley," Lucius said, tossing him a picture the spy of his had taken.

Pettigrew studied the picture. Lucius knew it practically by heart now. In the picture his son fenced brazenly with the little witch. After a few seconds, Draco tripped the girl. He caught her then threw her over his shoulder before running out of the picture.

"This is problematic," Pettigrew said.

"You can say that again," Lucius growled.

"What is there to be done about it?"

Lucius thought in silence for a moment. "I suppose, we'll just have to change the rules."

888

Ginny hummed happily as she walked to class. Life was…interesting with Draco around. Her brother kept trying to kill him whenever he got a chance. Through his own lack of proper planning, he was finding it hard. Ginny had the feeling that, if Hermione ever decided to help out, things would get a lot more interesting.

Ginny blinked suddenly as an older Hufflepuff jostled her as he passed.

Ginny glared at him slightly. He sneered down at her. "Awful brave with your Death Eater behind you, you little traitor."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ginny demanded.

He sniffed. "As if you didn't know."

Ginny scowled at him as he tramped past. It was then she realized that everyone else was looking at her. Only none of them would meet her eyes. They kept glancing at her then quickly away. Ginny frowned.

She continued to class, her happy mood of earlier gone.

Once in class, she took her usual seat beside Colin. "Col, what the hell is with everyone today?"

He looked at her, eyes wide. She could tell he was planning on lying to her.

"If you're going to lie to me, make it a good one," she snapped.

He looked away and sighed. "Obviously you haven't read the post."

She opened her mouth to ask what that had to do with anything but Flitwick came into class and Colin just shoved the morning post at her.

Ginny waited to make sure that Flitwick was well into his lecture before glancing at the paper. She didn't have to look hard to know what Colin must have been interested in.

On the front page was an article about an attack on the Ministry. At first it seemed nothing new. No one was hurt though there was significant damage to buildings. The list of Death Eaters seemed the normal one. Lestrang, Bellatrix, Nott. Nothing to write home about.

Ginny didn't understand what had gotten everyone so worked up.

She was about to say so to Colin when something in the article caught her eye.

She leaned over and reread the passage.

"Of those implicated, the Ministry has positive IDs on almost all of the felons. In addition to those previously listed, there was a youth present. While his identity is still unknown, the following details are known about him."

Ginny read the list of details then read it again. She set the paper down, her hands trembling. All of the details matched Draco Malfoy exactly.

(A/N: I"M ALIIIIIVE! Sorry for that, guys. I have been swamped with working on my next book and Nanowrimo was kicking my ass. You will be happy to know that I finished both as well as this story. So hopefully I will have kinda normal updates for a little while at least.

To wrenbailey: Glad you liked it. I kinda wanted Draco to be spastic for a little while yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Revenge of the Player

Ginny Weasley was avoiding him and Draco wanted to know why. It wasn't like he was hung up on the girl. He just liked hanging with her.

He first noticed that she was avoiding him nearly three days ago. That was when the article came out in the Prophet but he gave that no mind. After all, he knew he wasn't a Death Eater.

And Ginny knew it too. So why the hell was she avoiding him?

Draco's first instinct was to barrel in and demand she tell him exactly what was going on. He quickly decided that he was going to need something a little more subtle. Or he was at least going to have to find out what was going on. Which meant talking to some people.

Draco's first instinct was to go to the Gryffindors, but the article seemed to have spooked them as well.

Which was unfortunate. Not that he was on best friend terms with any of the Gryffindors except Ginny and that was really only because he needed her. She was such a wonderful little distraction.

The Gryffindors certainly would know best but that wasn't to say they were the only ones that knew.

He cornered the blonde girl after lunch.

"Lovegood!" he called and she halted, waiting for him.

"I have a few words to say to you," she said, sounding pissed. He drew back slightly. She was a strange cookie but he had never seen her really mad at him or anyone for that matter.

"Go ahead," he finally said.

"How dare you? After all she's done for you? How dare you do this to Ginny?"

"What? What did I do?"

She brandished a copy of the Quibbler at him. Under her watchful eye, he opened the paper to an article on the attack.

"That's not me," he said, throwing the article back at her.

"Even if I believed you, how are you going to prove it to any one? How are you going to prove it to her that you don't want this?"

"Don't want…" he began then trailed off. Suddenly it was painfully obvious to him. Ginny was seen as his friend, his cohort.

She wasn't distancing herself because she wanted to but because if she didn't everyone in Gryffindor would hate her for life.

He reread the description of the unknown Death Eater.

One detail struck him and he smiled. It was a well known fact that the Dark Mark could not be hidden. If you had it all you could do was wear long sleeves.

"Hey, Lovegood. Wanna help me out?"

For a second she just stared at him then a faint smile slipped over her lips.

"Why not?"

(A/N: Oh, short chapter, I know. But only like...four more to go.

To Little Miss Midget Potter: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. And I am twenty four right now.

To Wrenbailey: Mmm. I love it too! They are so cute together, you know?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Strategic Placing

Ginny bent her head over her dinner. From his vantage point, Draco could see the sludgeball that struck the back of her neck and he ground his teeth together in frustration. The girl was terrified, understandably so. She'd never stand up to her own housemates.

_Where the hell did all your fire go?_ He wondered.

"Are you ready?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin as Luna Lovegood popped up behind him.

"Dear god, woman. Invest in bells or something. You're going to scare the crap out of someone doing that."

She smiled dreamily and handed him a small cough drop. "Potion's ready."

He nodded and took the drop, swallowing it. Immediately he felt it melt and coat his throat.

"I still can't believe you can't sing," she said, a more lucid smile edging in on her features.

He made a face at her. "No one is perfect, Lovegood. You gonna have the music ready?"

She waved a hand. "I may be dreamy, but I know my way around Orpheus Orbs."

She spun him around and shoved him into the Great hall. "Break a leg, Malfoy."

888

Ginny tried not to notice Draco as he stepped into the Great hall. Every part of her, including parts she didn't know she owned, ached for him, for it to be not true.

Draco deliberately walked over to the Gryffindor table and walked past her. She heard a mutter and the sludgeball disappeared from her robes and the back of her neck.

"Excuse me, Ron," he said, his tone even.

Ron, utterly flabbergasted, fell back, letting Draco mount the table. He stood on top of it, staring across the hall. "I would like everyone's attention," he said.

The hall quieted and stared at him. Carefully, deliberately, he turned until he had looked at each table. "There have been some rumors and I would like to put them to rest, here and now. I am not a Death Eater. Furthermore, I will beat the snot out of everyone who says otherwise."

He stood on the table, surrounded by the expectant silence of the entire student body. After a moment a familiar music began to drift into the hall. Ginny felt her jaw drop. She knew this song. She and Draco had choreographed an entire routine to the song. It had been their next big spectacle until all this stuff started happening.

He shed his robe and stood still as the introduction played.

"I used to rule the world," he sang, looking at Ginny and for the first time she looked at him, really looked. He was wearing his school shirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. He had both arms out to his side and there wasn't a blemish on them.

Relief surged through her.

"Seas would rise when I gave the word," he continued, holding out a hand to her. She rose to her feet, shedding her robe and joining him on the table. Hermione muttered something and the table was suddenly clear.

"Now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to roam," he sang. She took his hand and he spun her into him then out again and now she was wearing the deep green evening gown she had long ago joked about with him. Her skirts swilled around her legs and her hair, now curled in petite ringlets, bounced as they danced.

"But that was when I ruled the world," she sang with him as the song came to a close. Then Draco read her every thought, every desire and closed the gap between them, sealing her lips with a kiss.

(A/N: YEAH! I'm Alive! Sorry for vanishing like that, my dears. I had a lot going on and still do but I made a New Years resolution to try and finish one fic per month so wish me luck!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Final Stakes

Lucius incinerated the photo with a snarl. Pettigrew stared at the picture. As flames curled around their faces, Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy kissed.

"This is irritating," Lucius snapped.

"I thought you had it taken care of."

"So did I," he growled.

"The Dark Lord…"

"Voldemort will have his sacrifice if I have to throw my son off that tower myself.

888

"I still don't like it," Ron muttered. Hermione smirked behind her book.

"It is not your choice, Ron," she pointed out.

He pouted as Ginny came into the room, floating on her own personal cloud.

"Hey Ron," she said happily.

He muttered something under his breath. Hermione lowered her book to smile at Ginny. "Hey Ginny. How was your date?"

Ginny glanced at Ron. "Not bad."

"I am going out!" Ron announced loudly. Hermione watched him leave then invited Ginny to have a seat.

"How did it really go?"

"It was fantastic. Merlin, he was so romantic. I am worried that he will achieve his goal and Ron will kill him some day soon."

"Ron is a prejudiced moron but he won't kill Malfoy unless he hurts you first. What did you do?"

"We went down into Hogsmeade and had dinner at that little French place in there. We had the whole place to ourselves. It was just so perfect."

Hermione smiled. "When are you going out again?"

"Tonight. We're meeting in the Astronomy Tower."

"Sounds nice."

Ginny glanced at the clock on the wall. "My, I better get going. Who knows how long my handsome lad will wait for me."

"Ginny, he'll wait forever."

Ginny felt her cheeks flush. "Yeah. I know. And don't worry. Ron'll come around."

This time Hermione was blushing. Ginny laughed.

888

Ginny was riding high, on top of the world. She and Draco had been officially together for almost a month now. Her parents were still hesitant about their relationship and she had no desire to know what Draco's family thought of all this. The fact was she could probably guess.

She hummed to herself as she climbed the stairs. Her good mood shattered as she neared the top and she heard voices. Three of them and she recognized all three.

"You could make this so much easier on yourself if you just give up," Lucius Malfoy drawled.

"And let you shove me off a goddamned building? No fucking way, Father."

"Young Mister Malfoy, I do not believe you understand the severity of this situation," Peter Pettigrew snivelled.

"I understand that my father wants to kill me."

"And do you know why?" Lucius asked.

"No. Nor do I particularly care."

Ginny moved up the stairs, reaching for her wand only to remember that she did not have it. She ran through her options as spells were exchanged over her head. She could probably take on Pettigrew, from what she knew about him from Harry's stories of his third year. Plus she had seen him at the Ministry battle. Yeah, he was real dangerous. Wanker.

_No time for insults_, she reminded herself and slipped up and onto the balcony.

Pettigrew was busy watching Draco and Lucius exchange spells. Lucius's spells were more varied but Ginny was pleased to see her sheilding charm was still working for her boyfriend. She had put the spell on him weeks ago when they first started dating.

Ginny leapt on Pettigrew, wrestling his wand from him even as Lucius landed a viscious spell. Draco flew across the area and lay still. She felt her blood attempt to freeze and boil at the same time. She pointed the wand at Lucius, screaming commands. He blocked each one, smirking insolently at her. She flicked the wand again, Sectumsempra on her lips when Pettigrew threw Expelliamus at her. She was flung back and into the railing.

Lucius smirked at her. "Well, well. The happy little corrupter. You know, I had planned to use my son as the sacrifice, but I think it more apropos that you do the honor."

Ginny felt a force lifting her and she snatched at the railing. Her fingers slipped away and in a second she was hanging in open air, nothing below for hundreds of feet.

She glared at Lucius.

"You are going to die for this," she promised with more bravado than she felt.

He continued to gloat. "Oh, I highly doubt that. You see your brother and everyone else will see my son as responsible and when your blood stains the grounds of the castle, there will be nothing on earth that can stop us from coming and going as we please."

Her face flushed with anger and this time there was no falseness to the words she spat.

"I will kill you, Lucius Malfoy. There is no force on earth that will stay my hand and your death is going to be a long and painful one. You will suffer every ounce of pain my family feels."

"Pretty words," he said. "Save me a seat in Heaven, Miss Weasley."

"I'll see you to the gates of Hell," she promised as he released the charm and she began to fall.

(A/N: Why, yes, that is a cliffhanger. How awesome of yall to notice. Actually, as far as my cliffies go, this is probably one of the worst I've ever written. I think I really outdid myself.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So it came to my attention (Thank you Jules!) That I accidentally missposted the last chapter. So here it is with my apologies! THe REAL chapter Ten-

Chapter Ten

Falling Leaves

Below her the ground was covered in two feet of snow. For a second all she could think of was the old cartoons her father made her watch where various characters dropped deep into the snow and came out just fine.

Of course, they had been strokes of a pen on paper, not a human being.

She closed her eyes and began to pray.

She had barely begun the traditional opening when something snagged her left wrist and she was jerked to a discordant halt.

"Gotchaa!"

She opened her eyes, almost afraid to believe her ears and now her eyes. She followed her arm up. Draco clutched her arm in one hand and a very crappy broom in the other.

"Is that Ron's broom?" she asked as they angled towards a third story balcony.

"Yeah, it was the only one that came," he admitted. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am! What the hell happened? You...well I thought you had been knocked out."

"Oh, yeah, about that. I did get knocked out. Fortunately, my love, you scream like a girl and your dulcet tones woke me up."

"I did not scream!" she protested, not entirely certain that had been the case.

"No, you didn't, but you did verbally bitchslap my dad for which I am eternally grateful. Ah, the welcoming committee," he said, looking down.

She looked down as they neared the balcony. Harry, Dumbledore, Snape, Ron and Hermione all stood on the balcony. Ron grabbed Ginny by the waist as soon as she was close enough and Snape helped Draco.

"Draco," Dumbledore began. "Perhaps you would care to explain all of this."

"Yes sir," he said in a very respectful tone. "You see, at the beginning of the year, my father found out that he could bypass the rules. You know, the one that says people cannot come onto Hogwarts without permission or Apparate onto the grounds. All it took was an innocent human life. He tried to make me befriend a nice person and Crabbe, Goyle and I were supposed to bring them to the gate and kill them. I got to thinking about it and decided that was not something I could do."

"And your father took it well," Ginny pointed out.

Draco winced. "If by well you mean he decided that I should be the one to die, then yes, yes he did. I had arranged to meet Ginny in the Astronomy Tower this afternoon and got there to find my father already there. We got into a fight and he turned to Ginny as a sacrifice."

"Will they..." Ginny began but Dumbledore shook his head.

"Professor McGonnagall is already on her way with a handful of Aurors. I am curious, Draco, how the others got in without our knowledge."

"Pettigrew is an Animagus," Harry pointed out. "He wouldn't show up on the radar and Lucius does have a great deal of influence with the school. He could have bribed someone to get him in. No offense, Malfoy."

"None taken, Potter."

"Draco, you do know that what you have done this night will have very serious reprecussions," Dumbldore said. "You have become a very dangerous enemy and I doubt your father will let it go."

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I kinda figured that. I guess I need to go into hiding."

"I can help you with that," Snape offered.

Draco nodded then looked at Ginny. The others, barring Ron who was dragged away by Hermione, seemed to take the hint.

"I don't know that I'll ever see you again," he said softly when they were alone again.

She bit her lip and looked away. "Yeah, I kinda figured I was in for a relationship like this when we got together."

"I still love you, Ginny," he argued.

She smiled at him. "That was never a problem." She leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I hate long goodbyes. See you soon."

He opened his mouth to say something then clearly thought better of it. "Yeah, beautiful. See you soon."

(A/N: Only one chapter left, my loves! Hopefully it can make up for your cliffie.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

Four Years Later

"...So finally, I want to wish Hermione and Ron the best of luck and love. It may have taken them forever, but I know forever is what they have together," Harry finished, raising his glass once more.

Ginny drank deeply, hardly surprised to see that Hermione was drinking water.

"How long do you give them," Colin asked from his position beside her.

She glanced at him. Luna was playing with his long blonde hair, plaiting it. He did not seem to notice or care.

"Like Harry said," she began. "Forever."

She took another sip of her drink as the food was delivered to each table. "What about you two?" she questioned.

Colin blushed and looked at Luna who smiled at him. "Uh...that is..."

Ginny held up a hand. "Save it. I just want you two happy."

Luna sobered. "Still no word?"

Ginny blushed at the thought that she was that apparent. "Not yet," she answered.

888

Deep in her heart, Ginny knew she should give up Draco. It had been four years since he had disappeared from her life. He still held her heart and she knew he would always hold some part of it.

Maybe her brothers were right, she reflected, as the dances began. Maybe she should give up and move on.

_Easier said than done_, she thought as a very familiar song began to play. She closed her eyes as Viva la Vida was played by the band.

"Ginny!"

She opened her eyes and looked at her new sister in law. "Hey, Mione. What's up?"

"Your brother wants you to do some step dancing. I told him you would probably not want to..."

"That's fine," Ginny said with a small smile. "I need to do some dancing anyway. Key it up for me," she said before going to transform her dress.

Properly dressed, she came out into the center of the room to find a pair of swords set up on the ground. She thought nothing of it until the music began.

Chafe's Celidh began to play. She moved instantly into the dance from so many years ago but her mind was racing. First the Coldplay song then this one? It could not be a coincidence.

She froze as the final chords died out. Her brother and new sister in law were standing at the front of the crowd, applauding but unlike everyone else, they weren't looking at her but rather at someone behind her.

She slowly turned as the violinist put down his instrument.

She was perhaps thirty feet away but she recognized him instantly. He smiled handsomely at her and she knew he knew. She spun fully and ran. She leapt as she reached the platform the band was on, one foot on the ground and the next on the stage. Her arms were around him and her lips on his even before he had fully set down his violin.

"Sorry I'm late, beautiful," Draco whispered into her red hair.

THE END

(A/N: :3 I smiled like an idiot while writing this chapter. I love them so much. But you know what this means...I've finished two fics so YEAH! New fic! I should have it up by the end of the day. I've got a good one planned for you guys! :3

To Ami- I don't mind you not signing in. It's fine with me and I know how annoying it can be trying to do that on your phone. And here, as per your demands, is a happy ending for all involved. :3 Well, except Harry but who cares about him? PS Great Big Sea is AWESOME! I love them sooo much! It's great to know I'm not the only one who likes them.


End file.
